Life: Transformed
by StarscreamReborn
Summary: Kim Possible/Transformers crossover. Kim Possible and Shego have been living together for some time and all seems fine. Until a race of robots called Transformers, brings their war to them and kidnaps Kim. It s up to Shego and Lockdown to avoid disaster.
1. Prologue

Title: Life transformed

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Kim, Possible, Shego, yadayadayda…..

This story is a crossover between Transformers the Movie (2007) and Kim Possible; this is a KiGo story so expect romance between two women. Knowledge of KPverse and the new Transformers movie is required. Megatron will hunt down any flamers...

Shego and Kim have finally found peace together after putting Draken to jail once and for all, but the arrival of an alien force to this planet will transform the life of these two women. Caught in war between the heroic Autobots and the vicious Decepticons (now with the help of vengeful Draken), they will have to unite with the forces of Optimus Prime to save their planet from destruction…..

Prologue:

Global Justice High Security Prison; Location: Classified

Draken was sitting in his jail cell, his mind plotting revenge against the red haired heroin and the treacherous green woman that put him in this forsaken hellhole to start with. He could have dealt with that if it was only Kim, but SHEGO?! His most trustworthy henchwoman (the only one he could trust) helped his nemesis to put him into jail…out of love?! He was angry and betrayed. He only wished revenge especially at Shego, but since he was in a Global Justice facility, escape was not an option. Until…

BAM!! A large explosion ripped several buildings apart. Suddenly the sounds of rifles, guards screaming orders and various types of guns were heard all across the prison.

"Keep firing men! Concentrate the heavy weapons on its armour!"

"Sir it's one of _them_! We need to break out the SABOT rounds!"

More explosions were heard and Draken stared out of his jail cell window to see what was happening. He saw what looked like a gigantic mechanical scorpion and a black robot battling the guards. Their weapons were making a mess out of the usually well trained and armed GJ Security.

More troops escorted by two armoured vehicles moved in. The armoured units turned their cannons to the robots.

"FIRE!" one of the commanders ordered.

Simultaneously the two armoured cars fired their SABOT equipped cannons at the two robots. Two large smoke clouds temporally robbed them of their vision but the guards were confident that their "special ammo" worked. They were wrong…

When the smoke cleared, the face of one of the commanders went pale. The two robots rise up, only slightly dizzy down from the explosions, but otherwise intact.

"Your weapons are of no use now humans. Die!"

The larger black robot shouted and ripped the two vehicles apart with its bare hands.

"Barricade, do not deviate from the mission, we need the prisoner."

The black robot nodded at his smaller companion and grabbed one wounded guard to interrogate him.

"WERE IS THE HUMAN "DRAKEN"?! ANSWER ME MEATBAG!"

The wounded guard barely managed to point to the cell. The black robot looked like it smiled. Its smaller companion said:

"Reward our friend for his help, will you Barricade?"

"Sure" he said in a sarcastic tone.

He ripped the guard in half, without any kind of mercy. And worst of all, he seemed to enjoy it.

Draken could only stare in sheer shock. Two robots ripped apart an entire security force consisting of some of the better armed and trained men that the armies of the world could provide. Not only that, they were looking for him too…

Then the wall of his cellblock collapsed and the smaller robotic scorpion appeared in front of him.

"Are you Drew Lippsky, alias "Dr.Draken?"

The blue skin scientist only barely mustered a yes, still in shock at the massacre he just witnessed.

"Lord Starscream demands your presence human. You will comply!"

"Y…yes…su…su…sure…"

Draken did not hesitate. If they slaughtered an entire security force without any kind of remorse, they would not hesitate to kill him if he defied them. Besides he was curious about who the heck "Lord Starscream" was and what these robots were and were they came from.

"Good." The scorpion replied.

"Let's get going"

The other robot transformed into a police car and Draken entered it with some fear and doubt in his mind. With that they moved, leaving a trail of death and destruction behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

So here we go for an all new adventure. Hope yiu all enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 1: Roll out!

Disclaimer: I don't own any KP, Transformers or Dodge vehicles.

Thanks mkire fron KP Slhas Haven for the beta preview!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Roll out!

Autobot Headquarters

Optimus Prime was receiving a couple more Autobots that had just landed on Earth, when his bodyguard Ironhide requested him to be present in an emergency meeting between him and the Human Security Council.

The large screen in the communication room lit up and a female woman appeared on the image.

"Dr.Director, I was just told you requested an emergency meeting. What is the situation?"

The woman had a very worried face and Prime noticed that.

"It's the Decepticons, Prime. They have resurfaced and have destroyed one of our major prison facilities, killing 80 of our personal there and freeing a very dangerous man."

She took a pause; the worst part was yet to come…

And that's not all, they seem to have developed a shield against our weapons, and now our SABOT rounds are no longer effective. We have a serious situation here and right now the whole USA military is freaking out."

"Who's the man they freed?"

"Drew Lippsky, alias Dr.Draken. He is one of the most brilliant minds of our planet.

He tried to take over the world several times, but with the help of Kim Possible and one of his former henchmen we managed to put him behind bars for life…until now.

That's why I'm calling to you now Prime, we need your help, not only to stop the Decepticons but also to aid us in protecting our top agent, Kim Possible, we know he's going to try to exact revenge on her and Shego, we need your help to protect them from any harm. Lord knows how the death of her would affect the morale of the entire nation.

We managed to cover up the details on how he escaped, for the sake of nacional security."

"I see, listen Dr.Director I will see what I can do. This is a very serious turn of events indeed."

"Thank you Prime. We will be sending you the files on Kim Possible, Draken and Shego."

"That is not required; I already accessed the Global Justice mainframe and downloaded the files while we were talking."

"How? Already?" Dr.Director was amazed, but then again this was an alien race far superior to anything humans could dream off. So anything was literally possible to them. She bid farewell and said that GJ would keep in touch if the Decepticons popped out again.

Prime went through the files carefully. He studied the three subjects. Shego, the former super powered thief, currently retired and living with her companion the GJ agent Kim Possible and Draken. He then called for Ironhide.

"What is it Prime?"

"My friend, we have received another request for help from the humans."

Ironhide saw the mission specs. He quickly said that "babysitting" was not why they were here for, but then again, despite his opinions he didn't dared to question his commander orders. For all intents and purposes, he was the most loyal of Autobots and if Optimus gave an order, he would do his best to see it done.

"I want you to send Lockdown and Arcee to watch over the subjects. Tell them to reveal themselves carefully and warn them of their danger."

Ironhide´s optics went wider.

"Prime, you can't be serious. Lockdown?! He is not trustworthy. You know what he did back on Cybertron!"

"I know, but we really short on troops and Lockdown is one of the few that _is _actually a true soldier. If the Decepticons have really returned, and are now immune to the human's weapons we cannot risk send after them mere militia."

"But Prime, he is a former Decepticon."

"Who asked for exile and for our help." Prime replied his tone sounding a bit displeased with Ironhide.

Ironhide knew that Prime had made up his mind.

"Prime, I hope your right and this does not ends up biting us on the skidplatte. I'm going to have him and Arcee called right away."

"Thank you, old friend."

After he left Prime was reading Lockdown's file and noticed that he and one of the subjects had a very similar background.

"Hmm, interesting" he said to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're going on a WHAT?!" Lockdown shouted, forgetting the he was talking to his commanding officer for a few moments.

"Prime´s orders soldier. Now, are you going to question those?" Ironhide replied.

"Forget it! I'm not going to baby-sit two flesh bags!"

"Now, now, calm down brother." A smaller robot with a female voice said.

"Arcee, I'm NOT gonna do this. I'm a soldier, not a babysitter!" He replied.

"Sir, you mind if I talk to him for a minute? She asked Ironhide.

Ironhide nodded and Arcee took her big brother to another place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on brother, you're the one that keeps saying that Optimus does not give you a chance to earn our trust. Well, you have that chance now. It's a simple backup mission."

Lockdown was still much displeased with the situation. Back on home he was the most feared soldier of fortune alive. Decepticon and Autobot alike respected and feared his skills, and now he was putting his eons of warfare training to protect two "meatbags?" It simply did not compute. He expected to be sent to hunt down some high profile Decepticon, not this.

His sister, the only bot he did trust keep insisting he helped her, finally she said.

"Well I'm going alone then, if something happens, I hope you're happy with you!"

"Arcee, no! What if they come after you?"

"Well, I know how to take care of myself."

"FINE! I'll go!" He sighted, "But only because I can't let my little sister go alone."

Arcee smiled, Lockdown was a hardass, but she knew that she was the most important thing to him and he would protect her no matter what.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So?" Ironhide asked.

"I managed to convince him to do it. But he is not gonna be happy with it. It's going to require a lot of effort just to keep him from stepping on them."

"I trust you will keep your brother in line."

"Yes Sir!"

"Very well, you have the files to the location and the subjects. Sorry Arcee, I still don't trust your brother with this kind of information. Scan an alt mode and go."

Entering the scanning room, Arcee scanned a purple sports motorcycle. "This fits very well." she said. Lockdown grumbled and keep searching for an alt mode that fit his style. He found it. It was a Viper GTR, what the humans called a "muscle car", large, powerful and loud, like him. "Black and green…I like it." He smiled and scanned it.

"Alright, brother. Let's transform and roll out!

With this the two Autobots left their central command towards Middleton.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Middleton City, Kim Possible´s residence

Kim was wide awake. She could not sleep ever since she knew that Draken got away. She feared for Shego, since she was the one that betrayed him and helped Kim to put Draken to jail. Draken would most certainly take revenge on his former henchwoman, how and when was what kept Kim awake.

The green vixen however was deeply sleeping. Well not deeply. She was making quite the snoring sounds, as in "lumber mill" type of sounds. She was obvious not worried at all with Draken.

"Shego?"

"Hmhmh..." The other woman mumbled

"Come on Shego, aren't you worried? Draken is out there. He might come here for you!"

"Oh Princess, let it go. Dr.D is not a threat. He's not gonna come down here. He knows what to expect if he sets foot in our house. Now let me sleep…"

"Aren't you worried that he escaped from a high security prison?!"

"Probably he had help from Dementor, DNAmy or other random idiot. We will take care of that later…." She turned to the other side and kept sleeping.

Kim sat up. It was 12h00. She could not sleep anymore. She went to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. "God, these vacations have barely begun and we already have problems. I wonder how Shego keeps her cool head." She thought to herself.

Looking down, she saw two vehicles parked in their front yard.

"Shego!" she yelled

"What?!" The green woman said, slightly angry at Kim because she would not let her get her "beauty sleep".

"Don't tell me you got another car. Why the heck do you need so many of them?"

Shego grumbled not understanding what the heck Kim was saying.

"What are you saying Princess? I promised I tried to control my addiction. I didn't get any new car."

Kim pointed to the yard.

"Explain _that _then." She pointed to the black and green car down there.

"I didn't get that. I swear it Pumpkin."

"Well, who else drives black and green cars? Not many people that I know do that."

Probably some "than you" present from some fan or something."

She smiled and looked better. It was the kind of car she liked, fast, large and most important, black and green. "And also Kim, it looks that someone got you something." She said, point to the motorcycle next to the car.

"Ooookay…this is strange…" She thought. "What do you think this is?"

"Who cares?" Shego said. I just want to see that beauty up close. Get dressed Pumpkin."

"I don't know Shego; this does not seem like a good idea."

Before she could finish the phrase, the ex-thief was already dressed with a tank top and jeans (green and black of course).

Kim sighted, but went either way. "This might be a trap." She thought, but it didn't seemed like Drakken's _modus operanti_, so she reluctantly went along.

Shego went straight to the car. She opened the car door and looked inside.

"Hmm, who leaves the door opened and the keys in the ignition in cars like this? Heh, go figure…"

She sat in the driver's seat, very enthusiastic, not caring from where the car was… "I love these kind of cars. Hey Kimmie, come sit here. You're gonna like it."

Shego gently pulled Kim towards the other seat. But before she could say a word, the seat belts came alive and tighten both women with an incredible strength.

"What the fuck?!" She said, trying desperately to get out. She tried to use her plasma fire, but to no avail. Even her superhuman strength could not overcome this trap.

"Now be still you two. You're coming with us!"

"Who said that?" Kim asked.

Name's Lockdown, red. Now don't try to fight it. We are not gonna hurt you." The black sports car said.

"T…Th…the car just talked Shego!"

Shego as also somewhat confused. This might be trap from Draken. But still talking cars? This was not how Dr.D did this. Usually it involved death rays, gigantic robots or other cliché attack. But this? This was an all new move.

She looked to the road and the purple bike was next to them. But now it had a driver on it. How? Just minutes ago the thing was parked next to the car without anyone on it. This was getting even weirder… But before she could try anything, gas filled the compartment and both women fell asleep.

The two vehicles then ran away before somebody noticed them.

"Wow, you really now how to establish contact with humans…" Arcee said to her brother in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you want? I read about this green one. I don't want her ripping my door apart in an attempt to escape."

"How did you know about the strength of the green one? Did you access the information without Prime's clearance?"

"What did you expect? Your know me Arcee. I don't like it when someone hides things from me!" Lockdown replied.

"Primus, you're impossible. No wonder Ironhide does not trust you with anything! Well either way we have to get them to secure location. The Decepticons know almost certainly were they are living and if they are allied with this "Drakken" fellow, these two are in real danger. We need a hiding spot." Said the purple bike.

"That warehouse seems fine. It's abandoned and outside the city limits. Primus these two are gonna be so pissed when they woke up."

Both vehicles made a turn to the road taking them to said warehouse. They didn't know that four red cars were following them far behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch…my freaking head…" Shego slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Kim lying down next to her. She had no idea on were they were, she only felt a very painful headache, then ones you have when your hangover.

She sat up and looked around, trying to get an idea on were she was.

"Damnit! I fell for this fucking trap like a newbie. Damnit, me and my car addiction! Always getting me in trouble."

She went next to Kim to check upon her. She seemed fine, she was only sleeping. The gas must had a more lasting effect on her because she lacked the healing abilities Shego´s body had.

Suddenly the warehouse doors opened. The Viper and the motorcycle appeared and then the doors closed again. Shego´s activated her plasma power, and put herself in her standard fighting position. Whatever these things were, she was not going down easy.

"Alright, you fucking thin cans! Whatever you are, you are gonna pay for this. Tell me it was Draken that sent you, didn't he? TELL ME!" she shouted in anger.

"Ease up." the motorcycle said, using a female voice. "We mean no harm. We are here to help you both."

Shego´s flames went brighter.

"Yeah, sure, because gassing and kidnapping us seems a good idea of help. Now tell me, who the fuck are you?!"

Both vehicles went silent and then mechanical sounds were heard. Shego could not believe her eyes. In front of her, parts changed places, arms and legs came out and soon both the car and the bike turned into two robots. One was larger and tall, the Viper, the other had a more feminine look and was slightly taller that a human.

The feminine both then spoke.

"We are Autonomous Mechanical Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Autobots for short. In your language our names are Lockdown and Arcee.

"We are here to protect Sheridan Sebastian Go and Kimberly Anne Possible, by order of Optimus Prime." the other one said.

"Autonomous…what? Shego asked."

The other robot spoke

"Sight…Autobots! Ironhide was right; the creatures from this planet are really stupid!"

"Who are you calling stupid, you piece of junk?! And how do you know my real name?" The green vixen replied, her arms still in flames, ready to strike her opponents.

"Sheridan Sebastian Go, born in Go city, March 12, 1980. Former superhero and mercenary. Granted amnesty from her crimes on July 3 of 2007. Currently living with subject Kimberly Anne Possible."

"How the fuck…" before she could finish her sentence, four red sports cars busted trough the wall and did the same transforming number, similar to the ones that Shego was talking to."

"Great, _more_ transforming cars…Friends of yours?" she asked

"Slag, Swindle drones! They have found us!" the black robot said.

"Listen human, there is little time!" he transformed into his Viper GTR mode and said. "Get your companion and yourself inside! NOW! Arcee, I need covering fire!"

"Got it brother!" The female bot got a crossbow like weapon and started firing to keep the drones pinned down.

"How do I know I can trust you two?" Shego asked.

"Because, if we meant to kill you we would have already done it! Now, get inside!"

Shego grabbed Kim, who was still unconscious and entered the car.

"Brace yourself!"

He went full throttle and rammed two of the drones, while Arcee went behind him. The four drones transformed into cars and followed them.

Shego looked behind.

"Dammit! They are still following us. What kind of engines do these things have?"

"Long story, no time! Slag it. They are closing in, we need to loose them!

"I think I can loose them. Let me drive!" the woman said.

"Slag no!" I'm not going to be reduced to be driven by a human!" the car said.

"Listen bricks for brains, I know several shortcuts and paths that I used to loose the police back in the days. I don't think that these things know the city like I do. Now let me drive!"

"Lockdown let her drive. She knows what she's doing!" The bike said.

"B…but, Arcee!" he said, very displeased

"If you really read her files you know that subject Shego is very famous on this planet for her escaping abilities. Now let her drive!"

"FINE!" he said. "You can drive human! I hope you're as good as your file says you are, or else we are all scrap material!"

"You bet I am." Grabbing the gear shift, she said "Now let me show you how a professional works.

She turned towards to Middleton City.

"Now let's see if you all can keep up" she smiled.


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own any KP, Transformers or Dodge vehicles.

This is a revised chapter 2 - Thanks Twin-3 for the pointers and the advice!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Revelations

_Middleton City _

After the arrest of Draken, Middleton City felt a period of peace and calm. No explosions, death rays or giants robots were tearing the city apart. People were just minding their business. Until a high speed chase started tearing through the city.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! They just don't give up!"

"Of course they don't, they're hunter seeker drones. Not very intelligent, but they won't give up until they have fulfilled their programming, which is sending us on a one way trip to the Matrix!"

Shego was feeling an unusual amount of adrenaline caused by this chase. It reminded her of her old days, were she would evade the police, National Guard, Global Justice or any other organization that went after her. It was quite a rush.

"I'm starting to enjoy this…"

Still, she was worried about Kim. The redhead was still asleep, unaware of what was going around her.

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"Yeah...It's just sleeping gas. It's harmless to most Earth creatures."

"For your sake, you better be right."

The car chase went thought the entire city, leaving a trail of chaos behind. Shego´s driving wasn't exactly a safe and the Swindle drones didn't care for anything that got in their path. So the combination of these two factors was making a mess out of things.

"Any ideas on how to loose these creeps?"

"Well, Swindle type drones aren't very smart. Their processors are tasked with just one pre-programmed task. If we break their focus, even temporally they might loose our trail."

Shego looked to her left side; she saw a large water tank on top of a building. If they brought it down, it could provide them with a distraction that would allow them to escape.

"Arcee, I have an idea. Can you bring that water tank down?"

The biker bot looked to were Shego was pointing. Her soldier instincts allowed her to understand what Shego indented to do.

"Got it! Lockdown, do you understand what we going to do?"

"Alright Arcee, do your stuff."

Arcee transformed and with a swift move jumped on top of Lockdown. It was very hard to keep her balance at high speeds, and they had only one chance to hit their target. As they were approaching the building were the tank was on, Shego shouted to Arcee.

"On my mark!"

Lockdown accelerated even more to gain distance from the drones.

"FIRE!"

The female Autobot fired at her target. She hit it with great ease and the water tank then collapsed into the ground. The drones were caught by surprise. Two of them lost control of their traction and went straight towards a building. The other two became simply "lost" since their targets had just escaped their visual range.

"Ah! Swindle drones. A dime a dozen, but still slaggin stupid!"

The trio then changed directions and went towards the outer limits of the city.

"Ok. Now, what human? Those drones are not going to give up searching for us."

"I have a hideout outside the city. We can stay in there for some time. GJ doesn't know of this one, and if the drones hacked the GJ mainframe like Arcee said, they don't know about it either. It's the only place we can go now."

"So, this hideout of yours, are you sure we can stay in there? In case you didn't noticed, we are giant robots. Just pointing that out."

"Yeah...yeah...It's pretty big actually. Besides I want to know who the heck you are and what's going on." The ex-thief said. And we need to check upon Kim."

"_I can't believe she just slept right trough this_…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shego´s hiding place, Location unknown _

The two vehicles stopped near an empty field. There was nothing in sight. Lockdown wasn't very amused. He had never fled from Swindle drones, back on Cybertron he would have slagged those drones without any effort, but now he was supposed to take care of two humans so entering a battle with these two next to him was out of the question.

"So? Where's the hideout? All I see is a big place of nothing."

"Calm your bolts." Shego went outside the car, opened a secret compartment, imputed her personal code and stepped back. Soon the ground opened in two and a passage appeared. It was quite large, and both bots wondered how something like this failed any kind of detection.

And so they entered the hideout. After some meters, they came towards two blast doors. Shego input another code and the doors opened.

"So what you're waiting for? Let's go." The green vixen said to both.

Both Lockdown and Arcee stared with a sense of amazement at the size of this facility. It had everything. A vehicle hangar, a medical bay, a communications room, everything."

"Welcome to _Casa de Shego_."

Her first reaction upon arriving was to take care of Kim.

"Let me see her. I have some understanding of human biology."

The biker bot carefully placed Kim on the ground and started to inspect her. She smiled and turned to Shego.

"Oh…it's nothing serious. I just need to give her this serine and she will be fine."

"Or she will freak out when she sees us both and, bam, light out again…" Lockdown remarked.

Shego just gave him "the look" and went to help Arcee with Kim.

"Huh…..my head…W…Were am I?"

"Sh…Princess, you're safe." Said the comforting voice of Shego

Kim possible had awakened with the same terrible headache that Shego had experienced hour after. She opened her eyes and a very loud "HOLY SHIT!" followed.

"Now Princess, don't freak out. These...things just saved both our lives, I guess..."

Kim's reaction was understandable. Hours earlier she saw two vehicles in her backyard and now those same two vehicles were standing in front of her alive and transformed into two large robots. Any other person would simply faint after seeing this, but well, this was Kim Possible we are talking about, so the reaction was temporary and soon she came to her senses.

After staring at them for a little while, Kim remembered an event that had happened the previous summer.

"Hey I remember now. These are the "living weapons that went berserk last year. So GJ reactivated them to help us?"

Lockdown was intrigued by the redhead's comment.

"Living what?"

Shego then proceed to explain.

"Last year, there was a large battle in LA. Several robots that looked just like you two, including a tank, a helicopter and others destroyed half the city, until the military stepped in. The government said that they were experimental weapon systems that went mad. They even held trials for the some high ranking generals in the military. At least that was what we thought."

Lockdown and Arcee said to each other.

"Cover-up..."

The two women were intrigued by this. So the military lied about the whole incident? Must have been something really big for them, to over up the whole thing.

"So, what are you really?"

Arcee then explained.

"We are Autonomous Mechanical Organism from the planet Cybertron. Those you saw battling on the city last year are from the same race as us. Among them were two of our most powerful leaders,"

"So you're aliens. Were do you came from?"

Suddenly Lockdown transformed and went away.

"I'm leaving…Patrolling the area, just in case."

Shego saw Lockdown driving off, right before Arcee started speaking of Cybertron.

"What's his problem?"

Arcee looked at Lockdown leaving the hangar. She sighted.

"He doesn't like talking about his home…our home…"

Sitting herself next to Kim and Shego, Arcee proceeded to tell the tale of Cybertron and the Transformers.

"Many eons ago, before humans even dared to look at the sky, there was Cybertron. We don't know how we came. Just that we owned our existence to an ancient artefact called the Allspark. The Cube like we called it was the soul of our planet. It was what gave us life, what gave us "sparks", our "souls" like you humans say. From that point on we evolved and soon mastered the art of transformation and other technological marvels, which you humans still only dream off. We prospered and Cybertron became the most powerful empire in the galaxy. It was a shining light in the darkness that is space.

We lived in a "golden era" under the guidance of both our leaders, Optimus Prime and Lord Megatron. The two decided the fate of our empire. One was Compassion and Benevolence and the other was Justice and Law. But like all other empires, eventually we fell…"

"How?"

"Lord Megatron desired more power and with that goal in his mind amassed a secret army to take control of The Cube and Cybertron. Soon the entire empire dived into two factions. One was called Autobots, composed mainly by the civilian class of our species, although some of our military did side with us. Unfortunaly the majority of our warriors sided with Megatron and his desire for domination of all lesser races. They called themselves the Decepticons. Then the "Great War" erupted.

The resulting civil war ripped our empire apart and turned our proud home into a realm of ash and death. Eventually even Cybertron was unable to withstand any life, so we scattered through space and waited for any signal of Optimus Prime and his elite. Which it came, guiding us to this planet, which most of us now call home. All we have it's the memories of our original home and of our families and friends that died in the war."

She then turned her eyes towards her brother while still speaking to Kim.

"That's why my brother simply goes away when any of us talks about Cybertron. He lost almost everyone he knew in the war. He misses them a lot."

"How sad must it be for all of you." Kim was touched by the tale. It was indeed a sad story. Having only memories of a glorious past, reduced to a scattered race, alone, it was a scary thought for any sentient creature. Kim could only imagine how hard it was for any of them, losing everything and everyone they cared for and now calling a strange planet "home".

"The US and their allies offered us sanctuary and covered up our appearance. The human race is not ready for us. So after a battle, here on Earth that culminated with the death of Megatron, we tried to cover up the whole incident. The trials, the rumoured weapons programs, it was all a large hoax."

"Ok, that part we got it. But why did you kidnap us and who the heck were those cars that went after us through half the city?"

"Orders from Optimus Prime. We fear that the Decepticons are now after you two."

"Why? Sure they're bad guys and all that jazz, but why us?".

"We now know that two of them were responsible by the attack on one of Global Justice prisons and the release of Dr.Draken. The head of GJ asked Prime if we could protect you from any revenge attempts and also find out why the Decepticons are interested in Draken."

"So that jail attack we were told. It was the Decepticons?"

"Yes Kim, they helped Draken escape. What their goals were we don't know. We hoped you and Shego might help us find out that, since Draken was your most dangerous enemy and also Shego´s former employer."

"And now what? We can't stay here forever."

"Well now I'll have to report this to Prime and keep investigating on Draken. Kim, since you and Shego know him best your help might be of great assistance. Also Sheg…"

"Huh, Kim…where's Shego?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unnamed Location

A black transformer that appeared to transform into a cop car was looking closely at a large screen in front of him.

"Sir, the drones have located the subjects. Should we intervene?" Asked a random Decepticon.

"Call Incinerator and Vortex, tell them to bring the redhead alive. Kill all the others."

The Decepticon saluted his officer and left the room.

"It will be done. All hail Starscream!"

"All Hail Starscream!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego´s hiding place.

Shego was outside, looking for Lockdown. She was kind of confused by his behaviour. In some ways it reminded of her. She was curious about this warrior, the arrogance, the lack of "human contact", the dislike of talking about the past; it all seemed so familiar…

Also she wanted to learn a bit more from the history of Cybertron, and despite Lockdown's reluctance of talking about his homeworld, she felt that she could try to reason with him and get him to open to her.

She heard what some very loud noises and what it seemed like a form of cursing.

"Fraking slaggin planet! Of all the stupid assignments, they had to send me to this! I should have stayed with the Decepticons!"

"Hey."

Lockdown turned back to see a green female staring at him. He didn't notice her coming, so he was quite surprised when he saw her.

"What the fr…You here?! Can't you all leave me alone?!"

"Relax. I'm here to…talk…"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

Shego took a step closer towards the bot. She could almost feel the emotions inside of the machine. She was amazed by that, this was in fact a machine that was literally alive, and felt like a human. Hate, courage, pride…shame. She could feel all these emotions.

"I just want to ask…Why did you left the moment your sister mentioned Cybertron? Your reaction seemed strange."

"I really don't want to talk about it."

The Autobot turned his back towards Shego, but before he could start moving, she replied.

"I was once like you, I was arrogant, proud, I trusted no one. It nearly cost my Princess's life. ..I'm just...curious (_I can't believe I'm talking to a freaking machine of all things..._). That and I heard you screaming loud, "I should have stayed with the Decepticons" and from what Arcee said, they are no way the good guys. I guess she does not know of your little secret, does her? Well…" Shego grinned. "She might find out…"

"You wouldn't slaggin dare…"

"You can bet your chrome ass, I would. Now, I want to know what's really going on with you." If were going to be in this together, it's time we both start trusting each other."

Lockdown sighted.

"Fine! But please…Arcee, she does not know, nor do I want her to find out. This is a part of my life I want to keep from her. She has that image of this loving and caring brother…she doesn't know the true Lockdown…former Decepticon mercenary…

"Sit down Shego and hear the story of the warrior turned villain and outcast…"

The green woman sat down next to him.

"I'm listening…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review, please.


	4. Chapter 3: Memores of a mercenary

Disclaimer: I don't own KP, Transformers or Dodge vehicles. But I would love to own Shego (hehehehe).

Well this fic has been going at a very slow rate and I apologise for that. It's my first multi-chapter fan fic. So please understand ;)

I realized that the other chapters had some faults, but I hope that those faults have been corrected to some degree. If not, well, back to the drawing board ;)

So onwards with Life: Transformed!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Memories of a mercenary

The moon was shining brightly, casting its light over the abandoned field. On the ground a former thief and an alien warrior that were having a little conversation.

"My story Shego, is kind of complicated…I wasn't always a "good guy" so to speak."

"You're preaching to the choir." The green woman let a small laugh out, but quickly shut up once she realized that Lockdown was having a hard time telling his story.

"Sorry." She said "Carry on."

"Cybertron...my home." As he started talking about his home, memories of a world ravaged by war come back to haunt him and his voice became filled with a feeling of grief and sadness so intense that even Shego became surprised.

"I suppose you heard Arcee´s story on how and why we came to life, the civil war that erupted and all that stuff. What she doesn't know is my story and the part _I_ played during the war."

Shego did not said a word. She just kept listening to his story.

Lockdown tore off one piece of his armour platting and revealed an old and scratched Decepticon symbol in his left arm. He then touched the symbol and sighed, as this a memory that he preferred not to remember.

"My spark was "born" on the City of Thunderwing Pass, which date I cannot say, because our definition of time varies from yours. I was raised to be the city's guardian warrior and took great pride in that. But it wasn't long until the war came and I was recruited into the Autobot armies, in order to stop the advance of the forces of Megatron. But I realized that if I sided with the losing side, my friends, family and my loved one would pay the price, so I defected and sold my skills to the Decepticons, who at the time had the upper hand."

Shego became surprised when she heard him mention the word "love". They could feel this emotion too? If so, what she thought were just "alien machines" were as alive as any human could ever be. She was becoming intrigued this species. They surely had more that meets the eye."

Lockdown kept narrating his tale.

"For eons I fought the Autobots. I was Megatron's bloodhound, his personal dog of war´. If any mission was too tough for other Decepticons to handle, I was called. If Megatron wanted any important Autobot Commander other than Prime killed, I was the one that would take care of it. My hands are filled with the blood of dozens of important and noble autobot warriors. "

He looked at his hands, feeling shame and regret.

"Proud soldiers, great leaders, I killed many of them without second thoughts. I would do anything to keep Thunderwing City and Silverstar safe from any retaliation."

"Silverstar? Is she, your...loved one?"

"Was…"

"From that point on, Lockdown was unable to face Shego straightforward. The pain of remembering _her_ was too much.

"If anyone is responsible to putting me back on the right track and with the Autobots, it's her. It was her last request, when I found her."

"What happened?"

"Like I said I joined the Decepticons to protect my city. I though that if the city's greatest warrior, me, served Megatron, the city would be spared in return. That promise was made personally by Megatron, but the Decepticons had a really shitty record when it came to keeping promises."

Shego could see that his story was heading for a very bad finale...And unfortunaly, Lockdown proved her right.

"They killed everyone. Civilians, warriors, not a single spark was left alive."

"I was returning home, to see Silverstar one last time before the Battle of Tyger Pax and what I found instead was devastation. The city was raised to the ground. Everywhere bodies of its inhabitants were impaled into the infamous "spike towers" while others were decaying in the ground mutilated. My first instinct was to search for Silverstar and Arcee. Eventually I found Silverstar, but was already too late. She was still alive, but there was nothing I could do to save her. I just stood there, keeping her company while she passed on to The Matrix..."

_As he told Shego what happened, his memories went back to Cybertron, back to that fateful day..._

"It's alright, I'm going to take out of here. You will be alright! Please don't die on me now. Silver? Stay with me, dam it! Don't you dare to die on me!"

"It's too late for me…cough...I know what you did…it was to keep us all safe from harm, but…but, you shouldn't have done it either way. The autobot cause…is…more important that any of us could ever b- be...Please don't let, the Dec- Decepticons win…save…the…Allspark...For me...for…us...cough Goodbye, I will bec- ome one with the Allspark…I- I be there….will be waiting for you…"

"Silverstar? P...please...Stay with me? Wake up, dam it! WAKE UP FOR PRIMUS SAKE!"

_The pains of this particular memory tear his spark inside. And every time he thought about her, he always remembered that particular event._

"She died in my arms. I had sworn to protect her and my city, and I failed. Every time I try to protect someone or something they end up dead or destroyed. It's like Primus has in it for me. Maybe it was some sort of punishment for serving Megatron."

"So, how did you get back with the Autobots?"

"Optimus Prime knew about my infamous track record. I think he came looking for me after he found out about the destruction of Thunderwing City. Eventually he found me, hiding from both Decepticon and Autobot alike. After all I done, after all the Autobots I killed, he was still willing to forgive me. He also told me that my Arcee had survived the battle of Tyger Pax and that she was looking for me. Still most of the Autobots still hate me for what I did back on Cybertron. I'm only alive because Optimus forgave me and accepted me back."

"This Optimus Prime sounds like a stand up guy."

"He is…The best of us…"

"But why the attitude problem? Shouldn't you be happy that you're working with the Autobots again and doing, you know, good? I know it can be a hard journey but still..."

"I just want to left alone, that's all. Every time I try to get close to someone, either try being friends or more, those people end up hurt or dead. The only one I tolerate is Arcee, because well…she's the last family I have."

"We are more alike than you think Lockdown. I was once like you, but I have learned, the hard way, that people can change and sometimes for the best. It doesn't hurt to have someone to trust. Someone to be there for you to help you rise when you fall, to be your guiding light in times of darkness."

"Being alone is never good."

Shego paused. She blushed slightly.

"That's what Kimmie means for me. She's my world and I would do anything for her.

I loved her. By the time I realized that if I didn't change, then we could never be together like we are now. Heck I gave up the life of a criminal, helped her turn in my former employer and served a year of jail, only because of her."

"That's pretty deep, for someone whose preferred approach to any problem ended up being a series of punches and plasma fireballs." Lockdown replied his tone of voice changed. At least he sounded a bit more relaxed than before. Maybe spilling his guts out to this strange woman wasn't so bad...

"There's more to me than meets the eye, you know. Heh! I guess GJ forgot to mention my ´poetic vein´."

Pausing her speech, she then turned to Lockdown.

"Listen Lockdown, I know we might have started this the wrong way...but, just so you know, you and Arcee are not alone in this planet. Me and Kim, well we can try and be friends with you and your sister. You know helping you both to live on our world and helping out, in any way we can."

"Why would you go trough all that trouble?"

"Friends help each other. And from the looks of it, you two, especially you Lockdown, need serious help on how to deal with humans. Knocking them unconscious and kidnapping them is NOT the best way to gain someone's attention."

"Thank you Ms.Sebastian."

"Hey buddy, being friends with a giant transforming alien is fine, but if you want to keep that big old faceplate of yours intact do not ever call me by my middle name, ever again."

Both of them looked at each other and then started laughing loudly. "This feels good." Lockdown thought to himself. He hadn't felt like this in ages. This strange woman was perhaps the first one that he had actually had a conversation with other than his sister that lasted more than 5 nano secs. He felt strangely relieved, like a large weight had been lifted of his shoulders.

"You're ok Shego. You know, you would make a good autobot of you were born in Cybertron."

"Hey! I'm may be reformed, but I'm no goody-two-shoes like my Princess. I still do what I want, when I want."

Both of them laugh in unison.

"Well, for a compliment that's not too bad coming from you."

"Thanks." He smiled.

Having relaxing with the conversation she then changed the conversation topic.

"So any ideas why the Decepticons would want to release Dr.D?"

"Well, our reports and the files the GJ sent to us have told us that he's a very smart man. Probably one of the brightest minds on your planet."

Shego was somewhat shocked at the reply.

"Dr.D?" Shego stared at him, with a shocked face. "_The _Dr.D? You gotta be kidding me. You know how many times he tried to take over the world and failed horribly?"

"Yes but that doesn't means that he's not a threat. The Decepticons can use his high intellect to their further their goals. How, we still don't know."

"Well me and Kim will try helping you anyway we can. Maybe tomorrow we should start by visiting the hideout he was using before he was arrested. Perhaps there's something in there that might give us a hint."

Suddenly...

BLAM!

A large blast was heard from afar. It came from Shego´s hiding. Both Shego and Lockdown realised what that might mean.

"Kim!"

"Arcee!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shego´s hideout_

Racing as fast as he could, Lockdown carried Shego to the hiding place. The scene there was devastating. The secret blast doors were ripped apart and there were still places burning. Shego left Lockdown and ran inside searching for Kim, panic and concern taking over her soul.

She entered the vehicle hanger and suddenly stopped. Her face went paler than usual

Lockdown appeared behind her, his optics went wide after seeing who was lying on the floor.

"Oh Primus, no! No, no no no no! Arcee!"

In front of them lied the shattered and broken body of the female bike transformer. Her torso was separated from the legs and she was bleeding mechanical fluids. Lockdown went for her. He grabbed her in his arms, rocking her back and forth like a human would do to his child.

"Arcee. Talk to me please!"

The female transformers coughed and with great pain managed to say a couple of words.

"The- they...came here…started...t- to...shoot...Kim...an- and…I coughs tried to defend…us…keep…Kim…safe...like…P- prime…told…us…to...d- do...too many of them…took her away. They...left message.. communications...room."

"Stay with me." His life flashed back. Suddenly, he was back on Cybertron with the closest person to him about to die in his arms. The pain tore through his spark, making him wish that he was dead so that the pain could stop. Shego stood next to him, and while she was concerned with Kim and wanting nothing more than leave and search for her, she felt that she could not leave him alone in there.

"Too...tired…need...to rest..." Her head fell backwards and what remained of her body went motionless. He then carried her broken body to a nearby table. He stood there, said something in a very strange language and left.

He proceeded towards the communications room.

Shego followed him and tuned on the communicator. A black transformer with an evil smile appeared on the screen.

"Incinerator" He growled.

"_Greetings Lockdown and Shego, by the time you see this message, well, you have learned that Kim Possible is in our custody and as for your sister...well, let's just say that she will be meeting the habitants of Thu__nderwing city very soon. Why we are we telling you this? Well, you Autobots have something very important to us. The very last piece of the Allspark. We want a trade, Kim Possible for the Allspark. So if GJ wants their teen heroine alive, tell them to have Shego hand over the piece. You have 4 days, counting from now. Or else..."_

"Son of a bitch! I'm going to kill every single one of them!"

She started to run towards the door only to find a hand covering the exit.

Lockdown then grabbed Shego. The green woman started struggling. She even tried to use her plasma fire to get rid of the large transformer hand holding her. She was uncontrollable.

"Let me go! Damn it! Can't you see? They've killed your sister and got Kim! We need to go and rescue her! LET. ME. GO!"

"I'm not letting you go against the Decepticons without help! There are too many deaths in my conscience already! I've lost Silverstar, now Arcee, damm it Shego! I'm not losing anymore people! If your plasma fire and enhanced strength cannot harm me what the slag do you expect to do against several dozen of us?!"

"They have Kim. I need to go and save her! It's me they want to see!"

"I'm not letting go there alone!"

"Why?!"

You said it earlier, friends should help each other!" He shouted back

Realizing that Lockdown was right Shego turned off her plasma fire and tried to calm herself. He was right. If she went down there alone and without any help or a plan, she would get herself and her Kimmie killed.

After a few minutes, she did regain her calm.

"So, what shall we do?"

"I'm going to contact Prime and Global Justice. Warn them of the situation and ask for help. There's no way I'm not going to allow any harm to come to you and Kim! You should contact your brothers, we gonna need every muscle we can get."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 4: Unholy alliances

Disclaimer: I disclaim. 

So, I think it's about time to explain why the Decepticons are interested in Drakken. So this chapter might be a little shorter, but it will (I hope) explain some of the plot. 

Thanks Freedom Fighter for the beta of chapter 3 and 4 ;)

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 4: Unholy Alliances

_Abandoned Synthodrone Factory_

Kim slowly regained her senses. Feeling a very painful headache she slowly tried to open her eyes to regain some sense of where she was.

"Uh...My head...Where I'm I?" 

She couldn't remember much. She was talking with that alien robot and suddenly she had been knocked by blast. All that she heard was some gunfire and after that, all went black. 

Where was she? She looked around. It appeared that she was in some cell of some sort. Getting up she walked towards the steel door and peeked towards the little hole on the cell door. What she found was a familiar blue man looking back.

"Good, good. Our little guest is awake." 

Drakken entered the room, accompanied by two strange looking synthodrones."

"Drakken!" She growled. "So it's true. You're in league with these...these...things!" 

"Now, now, Kim Possible, we don't want to be rude to our off-world guests." He grinned back.

Draken smiled and ordered the two synthodrones to remove her from the chains. "In fact, one of them wants to see you now." He added. 

'Why the fuck did you side with them! Do you even know what the fuck they are capable of? You are putting the entire planet at risk!" She added furiously, wanting nothing more that to beat the living hell out of Draken.

She did not forget what Arcee had told her about the Decepticons and what the possible consequences of an alliance between one of Earth's brightest scientists and them could mean for the planet. She then noticed that the female transformer wasn't with her.

"Where's Arcee? Where do you have her?" 

"Who are you talking about? I don't remember them bringing anyone more." 

"_Oh no…"_ Kim thought to herself. She didn't know were Shego was during the attack, but she knew the green woman wasn't with them when they came for Kim and Arcee. She however remembered Arcee trying to help her escape, but by the looks of her situation, she had failed. Prior to the attack her last words still echoed in her mind...

"_Decepticons don't make prisoner__s out of any Autobot..."_

Kim was alive, only because, according to Drakken, she was of some interest to them. However she did not have anymore time to think about that as the synthodrones took her to meet the Decepticons. 

A cadre of menacing and heavily armed transformers gathered in front of her, including some that Kim had see briefly during the attack on Shego´s hideout. One of them looked like a V-22 Osprey, the other a Blackhawk helicopter and the third, a black SUV with an ape like appearance.

A transformer that appeared to transform into a cop car approached her and started to inspect her closely.

"So, this is the legendary Kim Possible. One of this planet's champions…Pathetic, just like the rest of your race. I don't see why you view her as such a danger, Dr.Drakken."

"And you are…?" Kim replied, trying to show no fear whatsoever and becoming slightly angry at the display of arrogance by the part of the alien. 

"Well, aren't you a brave one…Very well, I will amuse you, I'm Barricade, Second-in-Command to Lord Starscream, ruler of the Decepticons. Hail Starscream!" 

"Hail Starscream!" The others shouted in unison.

Inspecting Kim up close once more, Barricade turned his back from her and shouted back a command.

"Take her back to the cells. Humans disgust me."

Kim was than taken back to her cell. Draken was behind her, grinning like a madman. The redhead girl turned her face to him. 

"What did they promise you for your help? Let me guess, this planet? 

Draken smiled sarcastically.

"My, my... Kim…wherever did you get_ that_ idea?" 

"Do you really think they will hold to their word? They will just make a slave out of you; if not outright kill you, once they accomplish want they want!"

"You can stop telling yourself that. They have given me their word that my efforts will be rewarded." 

Kim was shocked by the gullibility of the blue scientist. Did he honestly believe that an alien race that was bent on galactic domination would reward an inferior species for anything? Still, how would Draken actually be of any help? 

"How…how can you be of any use to them?" 

Draken, if anything wasn't the best one to keep any secrets hidden, so in his vanity, he explained.

"Well, they need troops to take over this world. However, their armies are scattered through the galaxy fighting their enemies, the Autobots´ and now they have to deal with a fracture within their ranks. But..." He smiled.

"Our technology, however responds successfully to one of their artifacts called Allspark´. The only problem is that same artifact was destroyed in battle and the last piece in the hands of Global Justice. So we figured that we might blackmail Shego into getting that last piece for us. You know, help her remember her old days."

"But even if, in the remote possibility she agrees with that, how do you expect to use that piece to help them?" 

"Well, Kim, it's quite simple really. All I have to do is built a powerful Earth based satellite signal enhancer and link it to our satellite network using the codes that Shego will obtain from GJ, and then the artefact's signal will be sent to every technological object on this planet."

Kim could see it in his eyes, the blue man had clearly lost the proverbial marbles.

"Can you imagine a tank division in the middle of an army base turning into fully fledged Decepticons, or even an aircraft carrier? The world will be throw into chaos and not even GJ, the Autobots or any other organization will be able top stop us. After so many failures, the world is within my grasp." 

He was so anxious to finally win that he didn't see that the Decepticons were only using him. They would get rid of him as soon as they reached their goals. 

Kim was taken back to her cell.

"Don't worry, Possible. As soon as Shego gets here, you will have a cellmate."

Kim couldn't help to feel an overwhelming sensation of fear for what was coming. Her only hope rested now in the hands of two former mercenaries…

"Shego..." She gazed through the small widow of the factory. "Where are you...?"

She then heard a voice. She looked around; there was no one in sight. 

"Don't worry; we will get you out of here. Stay calm."

"Who? Where?" 

Silence was her only reply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shego´s hideout_

"I'm here Princess..." 

She didn't know how Lockdown managed to hear and see all of Kim's steps. But now they had heard Drakken bragging about the Decepticons plan and both Shego and Lockdown knew that stopping the Decepticons and rescuing Kim without letting the Allspark fall into their hands, was now more important than ever. Now it's not only Kim's fate that hangs in the balance. The fate of the entire human race was at stake."

"How did you..?"

"Arcee´s idea. She implanted a nanospy in each of you, in case any of you got captured. She always was the smart one...That's why I couldn't let you leave like that in rush. You would get yourself caught or even killed. I couldn't live with that, not anymore..."

Shego was calmer and had finally started thinking clearly. It was sheer suicide to go there alone and try to fight a dozen or so transformers, not to mention Drakken´s augmented synthodrones. The fact that Lockdown now seemed concerned about her safety and Kim's had also helped the green woman to come to her senses.

"Thanks...for caring." 

"Arcee would have done the same if she was here..."

Lockdown turned to another screen. 

"Prime do you saw this? We have a serious situation here. Listen..." He stuttered. "I usually work alone, and I know none of the Autobots wants to fight alongside me...but now I'm in way over my head...I...I need...help. Can you send backup?" 

"I have already sent reinforcements, Ratchet is amongst them. He also is bringing in a special package for Kim Possible and Shego. Rendezvous at this coordinates." 

"Wonder what it will be..."

After downloading the coordinates into his processor, Lockdown transformed into his Viper GTR and opened his car door.

"Hop in Shego! Were gonna raise Hell!"

The green vixen hoped into Lockdown's car mode, a burning flame igniting within her.

"Hell yea! Hold on Kimmie, we're coming for you!" 

Leaving the hideout, the duo accelerated in order to meet the other Autobots and Team Go at the rendezvous point.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 5: The Gathering

Disclaimer: I disclaim. 

The final battle is coming, will Shego and Lockdown be able to stop the Decepticons and rescue Kim? First, there is the gathering.

Again credits go to Freedom fighter for taking the time to beta read this for me. Kudos to you ;)

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 5: The gathering

"So, is Prime really sending backup? You said all the other Autobots don't really like you..."

"Well, yeah, but an order from Prime can't, on any circumstances, be defied.' Like Ironhide says Personal opinions be dammed´ and all that crap." He mimicked his superior officer in the most annoying tone of voice he could think of.

"Already swearing like a human. You're learning quickly."

Shego thought a lot before asking a question that was lingering in her mind ever since she saw him speaking in a strange language while placing Arcee´s body to rest. 

"I heard you speak some strange things back in there...What did you said to her?" 

"Ancient cybertronian, Shego. In human language it means, May your spark be welcomed into the Matrix and into the warmth of Primus care´. It's a last speech that was a tradition back on Cybertron. Somehow...I always imagined that I would be in her place while she said those words, not the other way around..."

"We will make them pay for that, don't worry. It's a promise."

"Thanks Shego...But this a thing I need to do...alone."

"Again with the lone wolf´ attitude, didn't I said a while ago friends help each other?"

"I'm sorry Shego, but she is...was the only living remembrance I had from home, she was the last...family I had. I have to do this...alone."

Shego said nothing. Clearly Lockdown had made up his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Abandoned Mc__Lane Airbase_

"We're here."

Lockdown stopped at an abandoned airfield, the perfect spot for any help to arrive. 'Prime said backup had almost arrived. Now all they had to do was play the waiting game.

Shego looked around and saw nothing. Just several abandoned hangers, some old plane wreckages and such, but not any indication of any transformers. She then heard the characteristic sound of a jet approaching the base.

In the horizon, Shego saw Team Go´s jet approaching. The jet touched down and Mego, the Wegos and Hego came out. Shego ran towards her big brother and gave him a tight hug. It was the first time she had showed this kind of vulnerability.

"I'm afraid, Hego, for Kim..."

Hego was surprised by the show of emotion of his sister, the former vileness that hadn't feared anything was now afraid, not for her but for what might happen to Kim. Hego kindly returned the hug, to reassure his sister that all would be ok.

"No problem sis´, we're here. Don't worry, every thing is going to be ok..." 

Lockdown looked upon the scene unfolding before him and felt his spark being invaded by a deep, hollow feeling. That was her family; those were the ones that cared for her, that tried to help her in her darkest hour. Something he had never had for a long time...He was alone, unlike her...

Still, there was little time to dwell in those thoughts. They still had to wait for the others before planning any kind of assault, but each minute that passed made them both uncomfortable. Lockdown was becoming more nervous with each passing minute. Lockdown gazed at the countdown timer on his wrist and mumbled.

"Damn it Prime, how long?" 

Suddenly, on the horizon, two large helicopters carrying what looked to be several vehicles appeared. Lockdown had a feeling of relief sweep over him.

"They're here." 

"Finally!" The green woman exclaimed.

The four transformers landed near the group. After transforming into his robot mode, the larger one approached Lockdown with a rather displaced look on his face.

"Let me set things straight! We're here Prime told us you somehow managed to screw up the mission and had Arcee killed in the process. We aren't here because you asked!"

He finished in a sarcastic tone.

"Once a Decepticon, always a Decepticon. For all we know you might have sabotaged this mission yourself!"

That was too much for the former mercenary. He punched Evac right in the face. The large helicopter transformer fell violently to the ground. He then fired back at Lockdown causing the former Decepticon to fall to the ground wounded. The transformer helicopter pointed his weapon at in a gesture of anger.

A plasma ball then took out Evac´s weapon from his hand. 

"ENOUGH!" 

Both of the transformers looked at Shego who was burning in fury. 

"Lockdown's past has nothing to do with this! I was with him when the attack occurred. He lost the last living member he cared for because of that. I'm about to lose Kim in the process too, unless you stop being a goddamn retard and start getting your act straight!"

She then glared at Evac. 

"So help me God, if anything happens to her, I will tear you apart bolt from bolt! And about Lockdown, he cares about us, more than any of you would ever think!"

"She has a point Evac. Lockdown suffered much through this mission. His past is not a concern now."

"But..."

The yellow ambulance transformer who kept himself quiet during this small altercation interrupted him again. 

"Sergeant, I know Prime has put you in command of this unit, but _I still outrank_ you! Remember that! You will stand down! NOW!

Evac quickly canned it. Although he mumbled some sort of cursing in cybertronian language.

"Sorry about him. He's a veteran from the War. I assume Lockdown told you that most Autobots don't really go along with him, so his behaviour might be excusable. Sorry we haven't been properly introduced, my name is Ratchet; Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms.Shego. I was sent by Prime to deliver you and your brothers a very important object." 

Ratchet then took a case from a leg compartment. It was a large case that contained six syringes with a glowing blue liquid.

Team Go and Shego each grabbed one. Shego especially looked puzzled as she grabbed one of the syringes and watched the blue liquid closely

"Uh...What the heck are these for?" 

"Cybertronian nanobots, they're the latest product of human-transformer science."

"Uh-uh...So, again what are these for?"

"As your know Shego, even with your powers you and your brothers are no match for any cybertronian, so Prime had me bring these for you. In short, they will basically enhance your powers to a level were you can fight a cybertronian head on. These five are for you and your brothers, the sixth one is for Kim, once you retrieve her, inject her with the syringe, it will facilitate her extraction."

Shego gazed at the syringe. She nodded in agreement. 

"Are you sure this thing doesn't have any side effects?" 

"All the tests revealed that the nanobots are stable, so no side effects are expected." 

Again gazing at the small vial in her hand, Shego thought to herself.

"_Well...if this is the only way..." _

Shego grabbed the syringe and injected it in her left arm. At first she felt slightly dizzy and wanting to throw up, but soon those feeling were replaced by incredible sensation of power as the nanobots linked with Shego´s blood cells.

"Wow!" Shego scream as she felt the sheer power that was flowing trough her entire body. The feeling was addictive, all this power and strength, now she would make Drakken and the others pay for all the harm they caused. The green vixen was now revigorated and ready to go.

"Ok, let's get going!"

"Not yet. We have to wait until our agent returns."

Shego turned towards the Autobot medic. 

"There're more of you guys?" 

"Sure there are, pleasure to meet you Ms.Sebastian." 

Shego looked behind her. A sports car materialized out of nowhere right in front of her. Confusion was written all over her face.

"Who? What? How?" 

"Name is Camshaft, autobot recon specialist at your service." 

"We send him ahead of us to scout and see what we're up against." Ratchet turned towards to Camshaft. "So what we're up against?" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two hou__rs later_

After Camshaft finished the description of the factory, it was now time to plan an assault. It was a very risky mission because if they failed they could get Shego or Kim killed, so they had to take into account every variable that could occur. Luckily these were warriors with centuries of experience.

"Did you find out were Kim is?" Shego asked after hearing the detailed description. By all accounts, this guy was as good as her when it came to getting discretely into heavily defended places. She could use a partner like him back in her villain days, she thought to herself.

"I managed to hack into one of their mainframes and found out where she was. I got a glimpse of her, she looks ok, a little scared but I reassured her that help was on the way."

"What kind of defenses can we expect?"

"Thing's don't look good, Shego. I counted twelve Decepticons and two dozen of their drones, and that's not counting the synthodrones Drakken has." He then produced several small devices from one compartment in his leg.

"We're gonna need the FII devices." 

"The what now?" Shego asked again with a very confused look on her face. 

Camshaft shook his head.

"Sight...humans...Field Image Inverters. You know the devices that allowed me to become invisible and pop out in front of you..."

"Couldn't you know...speak in English?"

The transformer just sighed again and gave each Autobot and human a small device.

"These will allow me and the others to accompany both you and Lockdown while you enter the factory." He then turned towards the others. "Remember that as soon as you start shooting, the device ceases to function, so time it right."

As the Autobots and Team Go prepared themselves, Ratchet informed Shego of what she was expected to do. 

"Shego, they're expecting you and Lockdown only, what they don't expect is that we will pop out of thin air and start shooting everyone wearing a purple symbol. So you take good advantage of the surprise effect and get Kim out. We will deal with the Decepticons." 

"Shego..."Said Lockdown while the green woman entered inside him. "No matter what, Incinerator's skidplate is mine, so if you spot him, call me on this frequency."

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" 

"Shego, four words you need to know while we're in there. Get Kim, get out." 

"If we survive this, you and I need to have a long talk..." 

Lockdown thought to himself... 

"_You two will survive this, I will make it so. Me, on the other hand have nothing to live for...Do I__...do I want to live through this?"_ Somehow he wasn't sure of either...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calm before the storm uh? Well the "bang" starts next chapter. Only 2/3 more chapters to go! Stay tuned. 


End file.
